(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a moving object detecting device, a power supply control device, and an image processing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
For example, a pyroelectric type sensor (also referred to as a “pyroelectric sensor”) which can detect movement of a person or the like using temperature change characteristics through detection of infrared rays is known as a sensor spatially detecting a subject (a moving object). The pyroelectric type sensor includes plural detection elements (hereinafter, also collectively referred to as a “detection element group”) detecting infrared rays and a lens cover having infrared detection faces of the detection elements as focal positions are attached to the detection element groups having optical axes parallel to each other. Accordingly, in the pyroelectric type sensor, the overall detection area spreads from a detection base point (the detection element group) due to the optical functions of the lens cover and the detection area spreads further the farther it goes.
Here, in order to restrict the detection area (including a spreading width or a distance) of the pyroelectric type sensor to a specific area (to give directivity to the detection area), the pyroelectric sensor is disposed inside a wall without being exposed and through-holes (detection holes) enabling some optical axes of the plural detection elements to pass through the wall to the outside are formed. As the number of detection elements effectively used increases, the detection accuracy of the pyroelectric type sensor increases.